Tears Of Innocence
by Tatsumi Ichiro
Summary: Before Ken returns to the Digital World he comtemplates his past and attempts to remember the boy he once was.


Disclaimer: Digimon is copyright Toei Animation and Bandai. "Innocent" is copyright Fuel. (One of my Fav bands). I am not involved with either of these groups financially and receive no profit from this fic.  
  


This songfic takes place during episode 77: Genesis Of Evil (Don't know Japanese name) as Ken remembers the past and his brother Osamu. From now on most of my Digimon fics will be songfics with only a few exceptions. These are the first two stanzas of the song, I'm saving the third for a separate fic which will tie into this one.

Italics: Song Lyrics  
  


Tears Of Innocence

By

Tatsumi Ichiro  
  


Wormmon, I miss you dearly. You stood by my side despite how I mistreated you. I'm sorry I broke my promise. But now your not here to forgive me.  
  
_"Satan, you know where I lie"_  
  
Why did you have to leave? Must I forever live with the fact I killed you? Yes, I KILLED HIM... My greed and anger forced this. That is my curse, a burden which I must carry for the rest of my life. Not even my death would bring resolution.  
  
_"Gently I go into that good night"_  
  
You said that you would always remember me for my kindness, how is that possible? I lived all my life in cruelty towards others, didn't I? Osamu said I was gentle and kind. Are they right? Am I wrong?  
  
_"All our lives get complicated"_  
  
I can't really remember much about who I used to be. Has the darkness inside me blocked it out? Or is it to much for my mind to know? No matter how much it hurt's I must recall these memories. Maybe they can help me find my heart.  
  
_"Search for pleasures overrated"_  


Osamu... my dear brother. Did I kill you to? Our parents loved you so much that I felt they had no time for me. I wished you would go away forever... then you did. Shortly after that I... I... I can't remember.   
  
_"Never armed our souls - for what the future would hold"_  
  
Just flashes, of Wormmon and someone else. A person not unlike you Osamu, but who? His name what was his name? Yes it was....

_"When we were innocent"_

Ryo. He was digidestined like me but had no digimon of his own. Me, him, and Wormmon went to the digiworld together. There was an evil digimon, we had to stop him or he would have destroyed all the digital gates. That was in 2000, when we defeated Millenniummon. I remember not thinking we had the power, but I believed in Wormmon and succeeded. 

_"Angels, lend me your might"_

How could I have changed so much since then? Ryo, what happened to you? Could that have had something to do with me becoming the Digimon Kaiser? I just wish I could go back and do it all over again. Then, maybe I could change what went wrong.

_"Forfeit all my lives just to get one right"_

But, that's impossible. No one can change the past. I feel that to find my answers I must go to the Digital World. NO, I can't go back after what I did. It was so beautiful and I destroyed it by building those horrible control spires.

_"All those colors long since faded"_

I thought they were a stroke of genius but again I was wrong. Heh it seems like I've been wrong a lot lately. Maybe if I go their I can destroy them, after all I was their creator. Dammit, I feel so weak and helpless now, all I want to do is cry. Is this how the digimon felt?

_"All our smiles are confiscated" _

I made them my slaves, not my friends. Just like Wormmon said. They were my property, my toys. Oh God what have I done. But I can't do anything about it because I have lost my heart. 

_"Never were we told - We'd be bought and sold"_

I must go to the digital world, to find my heart. Then I can make things right. Wormmon dear friend, you knew so much about me that I didn't. I just wish that we could have spent more time together.

_"When we were innocent" _

  
  


Authors Note** Ryo is the name of the boy who appears in Kens dreams and flashback. He has no digimon but can enter the digiworld so he is more of a Tamer. Not like the new series but a different sense. Millenniummon is the giant digimon we see deleted during Kens flashback. His body produced the dark spores which were launched at Ryo but Ken pushed him out of the way. These spores I believe were intended to destroy the Digi-Ports, aka earths internet which means Millenniummon would have been the Y2K bug. This means Digimon 02 takes place around 2002, 2003 as Ken is rather grown up when he becomes the Digimon Kaiser ( German for king). Also the dark spores actually release a persons innermost dark desires. Ken wanted to be like his brother to please his parents. That is why his hairstyle resembles Osamus when he is the Digimon Kaiser, the spores are fulfilling his desires. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
